Computer users today are inundated with information, information sources, programs and ways of communicating, which are referred to herein simply as information. Users find it increasingly difficult to find the information they desire as increasing amounts of information become available. These difficulties are particularly acute with regard to obtaining information from a database data source. Common computer software tools typify these difficulties.
In text-based computer systems, information is provided generally through lists. The lists may be names of available information, and the names may be organized either arbitrarily or alphabetically/numerically. Virtually any text-based organization of information is generally a one-dimensional linear sequence. To overcome the limits of such organization, computer systems have been developed to provide users with graphical representations of information.
In a conventional windowed computer environment information is often organized and represented in a graphical manner that can be implemented in any of a number of ways. A desktop or window in a windowed computer environment may include a group of icons that represent information, such as computer applications or data files. The icons might be arranged or grouped manually by the user or, in some cases, might be arranged in alphabetical or numerical order according to their names or titles. Another way of presenting information is a toolbar, which is one or more linear sequences of graphical buttons or icons. Yet another way of representing information is with tabs, which are analogous to paper file tabs, which are displayed simultaneously for a user to select to access information associated with the tab.
Each of these graphical representations of information provides a two-dimensional organization that extends beyond the typically one-dimensional organization used in text-based systems. Despite allowing increased amounts of information to be presented to a user, such graphical representations do not always improve upon the organization of the information being presented. Rather, the increased amounts of information that can be presented in such graphical two-dimensional representations allows so much information to be presented that it can be overwhelming or meaningless to some users.
Some applications have improved the way in which large amounts of information are presented to a user. One example is the file manager Explorer.TM. used in the Windows 95/NT operating systems. This file manager provides an outline-style graphical representation that indicates hierarchical relationships between data storage drives, file directories or folders, and files. The listing of information at each level is generally in alphabetical or numerical sequence. For an entry at a given level, such as a particular file directory or folder, the information at the next level down may be displayed (e.g., subdirectories, subfolders, or files).
Such hierarchical graphical listings provide a user with the hierarchical sequence or path required to locate or to access a file, folder, or directory. The hierarchical listings correspond to the file organization structure utilized by many computers, and the graphical representation of the listings conveys the hierarchical relationships. However, these hierarchical graphical listings are limited in several respects.
The hierarchical graphical listing of computer file directories represents the manner in which information is organized within a computer. While a user can establish computer file directories that group selected types of information together, the relationships between directories are fairly limited. For example, even hierarchical graphical listings of computer file directories rely primarily on alphabetical or numerical sequencing of directories. With large amounts of information, such limited relationships are inadequate to help users understand relationships between the groups of information.
Another limitation is that computer file directories organize computer files rather than the information in the computer files. Organizing information in this way forces the user to focus not on the underlying information of interest but rather on the technological artifact of computer files.
In one implementation of the present invention, therefore, hierarchical graphical listing computer software resides in a computer readable medium and obtains data for and renders hierarchical graphical listings or charts. A hierarchical graphical listing or chart rendered on a display according to this invention includes multiple nodes that are at different hierarchical levels and may include connecting branches that represent hierarchical links.
Each of the nodes is active and has an action associated with it so that the action is integrated into the information in the listing. For reference purposes, the actions may be grouped as Display Actions, View/Play Actions, Editing Actions, and Other Actions. The hierarchical graphical listing computer software of this invention allows information to be presented to users in a format that improves understanding of the relationships between the information. Examples of the types of information that can be provided include: the hierarchical levels of an organization such as a corporation, government, etc., relationships between the locations (e.g., nations, states, counties, cities, etc.) of people or entities, relationships between components within an article, machine, or software program, relationships between information sources such as computer files, sites on local or global computer networks, printed materials, etc., as well as virtually any other types of information having hierarchical relationships.
Such hierarchical graphical listings allow simple retrieval of information from a complex database record having plural fields. Another aspect of this invention is a global database library that contains multiple records from which a hierarchical graphical listing or chart can be formed. Each record includes a set of generic key fields and a Type field that allows the generic key fields to assume or represent different characteristics according to the value or data in Type field. The type field allows the single set of generic key fields to correspond to different types of information for the different records of different organizations, for example.
A benefit of the generic key fields is that a particular record does not require data entries within fields having null values for the record, even for a database representing an organizational structure. A conventional database record corresponding to such an organizational structure would typically require that a record have an entry for each level in the organization so that all entities in the structure are correlated with their correct hierarchical level. While adequate for records that conform to the standard organizational structure, such records become unwieldy and inaccurate for the many exceptions to such an organizational structure.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.